Loving Through Discord
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Giftfic for Amai Merodii. When their relationship is discovered, Roxas and Sora find themselves with nowhere to go. With only an address and a hope, they try to just keep loving each other through everything. RokuSora. Lemon. Oneshot


Loving Through Discord

* * *

Author's Note: This is a gift fic for Amai Merodii, just to say thanks for all of the amazing comments and reviews that you left for me! They all made me so giddy when I read them. I hope you like this!

Also, anything in italics is a flashback, just to warn you!

* * *

The sound of laughter woke the slumbering blond into full alertness, something that he was becoming used to doing anyway. The bright light that greet him as bright blue eyes eased open told the youth that it was time to start moving anyway. They had been here too long. Shifting a little, the tightness in his back told him they had been here too long too. At the movement, the body that the blond had his arms wrapped around began to rise as well, and from the way that he snuggled deeper into the warm embrace, both teens had gotten about the same quality of rest last night.

"Come on Sora. Wake up. We've got to move now." The blond's voice was whispered as he spoke to the petit blond in his hold. Receiving an airy and otherwise soundless groan, it caused a small smile to appear on his face as large sapphire eyes cracked open, blinking to try and get rid of the remaining sleep that clouded his thoughts. As soon as he saw that the blond was still there by his side, Sora offered a small smile, though it reached no further then the curl of his lips.

"Roxy…" the brunet's lips moved to say the word, but no sound came from the brunet. It still bothered Roxas when today wasn't the day that he would hear Sora's voice again, though he could hope that that day would be soon. It pained him so much that the smaller teen was so little like his true self right now, and it was Roxas' fault.

Offering a light smile of his own in return, Roxas leaned down and placed a single soft kiss on Sora's forehead before unwrapping his arms from around Sora's thin body, hidden beneath layers and layers of clothing. "Come on, before the park patrol comes to find us, let's go to the bathroom and try and clean up a little." Lifting himself off of the park bench that had served as their resting place for the night, Roxas groaned slightly as he felt tense muscles trying to move. Reaching a hand down, he helped the slightly smaller teen to his feet as well. As soon as he was to his feet, the brunet's eyes went wide before he turned around with a panicked look on his face until he saw the single backpack that rested on the park bench where they had slept. Thank heavens it was still there. He grabbed it quickly and held it to his chest tightly before looking up at the blond.

Without another word, Roxas reached over and placed his hand over Sora's noticing that the tan was already fading from the tiny hands. Cursing silently at himself for allowing this to happen, Roxas' self loathing thoughts were cut off instantly as he felt the thin fingers intertwine with his own. Looking up at the cherubic face that was staring at him, it was all that the blond could do to put on a strong front for the younger teen.

Silently hand in hand, the two made their way towards the large stone building that sat next to the pond which was the centerpiece of this park. They passed by a few people, most of them jogging or walking with strollers or animals, and no one seemed to take notice of them, or the fact that they were two guys holding hands. Thank goodness for little miracles. Roxas pushed the door to the men's side open and beckoned for Sora to precede him into the open room.

From there, their routine was like a second nature to the two teens. They walked over to the rows of porcelain sinks and began to run hot water into two of the basins. As those filled, Sora and Roxas began to peel off the many layers of clothing that had protected their bodies from the chilly night air. Unable to help himself, Roxas snuck a glance at the shorter teen's chest as the final t-shirt was peeled away. As he did so, he noticed something, probably the first good thing to happen to them in days. "It looks like the bruise is starting to fade finally," the blond whispered, unable to resist reaching out and touching his finger to the light purple marks that surrounded the brunet's bicep. All he received in response was a light gasp.

Not wanting to cause the younger teen any more pain, Roxas turned back to the sinks, taking some paper towel from the roll and pulling a bar of soap wrapped in plastic out of their bag and starting giving himself a crude form of sponge bath. Sora followed his example as they washed away yesterday's travelling grime and sweat from their bodies. Roxas finished much faster than Sora as usual, and after removing as much extra water as possible with the rough paper towel, he slipped a long sleeved grey shirt on, a black zip up hoodie following that. Folding the other two shirts that he had been wearing, as well as half of Sora's shirts, he put them into the bag that the brunet had set down next to the sink. After securing the clothing in there, the blond reached down into the bottom of the bag and pulled out a small pouch.

A tap on his shoulder brought Roxas out of the trance he had somehow lapsed in to. Looking up, he could only smile at the sight of a confused expression plastered on a once again dressed Sora's face. Breaking their gaze for only a moment, Roxas opened the pouch before counting the contents. "Looks like something little to eat again this morning. Sorry, Sor." As soon as the words left the thin lips, both teens stomachs let out loud growls. At the sound, the brunet dropped himself down onto his knees to sit next to his partner. Without a single moment of hesitation, the blond wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller body, pulling the brunet close. They sat like that for a long time, each of them just happy to feel the warmth of the other and assuring that they were both still together in this.

They finally broke apart when the door to the bathroom opened with a loud creak, alerting them to the fact that they were still in public. Quickly breaking apart, Roxas was the first one to his feet, and offered his hand down to the younger teen, helping pull him to his feet as well. After making sure that they had left nothing behind, Sora grabbed their bag, holding it tightly to his chest once more before offering his free hand out for the blond to take. With a small smile, the older teen obliged, giving the hand a tight squeeze.

Leading the brunet out of the public bathroom, the two teens paid no attention to anything else going on around them as they walked down the path through the park in complete silence. Each of them had a million thoughts going through their heads at the moment, and neither of them felt like voicing those thoughts to each other. It wasn't until Roxas stopped in front of the side of a plain white building, causing the smaller teen to bump into his back. The blond just let out a chuckle at the adorable action before turning to face Sora. Pulling a small card out from his pocket, he compared the address on the paper to the large town map that covered the side of the building in front of them. Obviously this was a tourist bureau of some sort.

"It looks like we will be able to get to this 'Leon's Place' by tonight, Sor. It didn't take us nearly as long as I thought it was going to get to Traverse Town." Wrapping an arm around the brunet's shoulder, he hoped that things were starting to finally turn around for them. The last week had been so trying on the two of them, but they managed to muddle through, and Roxas felt that they might be closer to one another for it.

_Holding the brunet__'__s hand tight in an attempt to quell the tremors that were travelling through both of their bodies, Roxas reached up and knocked almost timidly on the dark green door they stood in front of. Sparing a moment to look over at the smaller teen, he felt a sharp pang of guilt through his soul as he saw the hood of Sora__'__s sweater pulled up, effectively hiding the thick cinnamon spikes that were so soft despite their appearance, and it also shadowed those normally serene features of his face. The blond only hoped that the person who lived here would be able to help them._

_After waiting for what seemed like forever, the door opened, revealing exactly who Roxas had hoped it would. "Oh, god, Axel. You__'__ve got to help us," Roxas pleaded, seeing his lanky redheaded best friend, praying that the tears wouldn__'__t start again._

"_Fuck, Roxas. You and Sora better get in here. Your mom just called mine at work. I just got a call telling me that I better not help you or hide you here unless I want to join you." Axel couldn'__t help but feel compassion for the two teens that he had known for practically his entire life. He ushered them inside, hoping that his mother wouldn__'__t decide to come home early to insure that her youngest son wasn__'__t assisting these two._

_Roxas just froze when it hit him exactly what Axel had just said. "Y…you know?" Sora went completely still once again, the only motion coming from him being the tight squeeze that he gave to Roxas__'__ hand._

_Axel turned to the two of them with a small smile. "I always had a slight idea, but I couldn__'__t be sure. I just didn__'__t want to intrude by asking. I figured that you would tell me eventually when you wanted me to know." At the gentle tone of the redhead__'__s voice, Roxas felt his vision go blurry as he suddenly fell to his knees, tears and sobs flowing freely from his soul. Axel was the first person to accept them. Axel didn__'__t hate them for their sins. As soon as the tears began to fall, the petit blond felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and embrace that he knew well. Sora had dropped down with the slightly taller teen, in a move that reversed their normal roles. Usually it was Roxas who was comforting Sora, especially lately._

"_Axel, no one was ever __supposed to find out. There is no where else that we can go. You are the only person that we have left." Roxas admitted through his sobs, before another warmth covered the two of them as Axel wrapped his long arms around the two petit teens, giving them a tight squeeze._

"_What about Riku? Have you tried going to him?" _

_At the name of Sora__'__s best friend, both the blond and the brunet froze, their entire bodies going rigid and stiff. "He...he…ignored us and pretended like he didn__'__t even know us, except to call us perverted sinners and that he wishes that he had never met us. Apparently that woman is calling around to tell everyone about us. And that bastard is just as prejudice against people like us as she is." The blond__'__s voice was now free of all tears as he continued on and how that fucker had been the final straw for Sora._

_Despite the fact that he knew that Sora and Roxas needed the comfort, and probably the rest as well, Axel stood up, pulling the other two up with him. They couldn__'__t afford much longer here. "So, do you have any idea where to go? And were you able to grab anything else at all?"_

_This time, it was Sora__'__s turn to answer, though not how Axel had been expecting. The brunet only shook his head and pointed to his clothes. Well, that was interesting. Why hadn__'__t Sora said anything since they got here? Or maybe that was what Roxas had meant when he said that Riku__'__s rejection had been the last straw for the slim brunet. The lanky redhead just nodded in response, catching the meaning loud and clear._

"_Just the clothes that you are wearing? Alright, __let__'__s go up to my room. Come on." Knowing that they had been wasting too much time already, Axel ushered the two teens down the hall to his room. How could he not help these two? They had no one else to turn to anymore. Their friends and family had obviously all turned their backs on them, and no matter what they chose, Axel was their friend through thick and thin. He couldn__'__t abandon them now. They needed him. He was all that they had left other than each other._

_As soon as the three of them entered into the messy bedroom, the taller teen watched with a small smile as his two friends sat down on the unmade bed at his direction, their hands clasped tightly between them. At least they were happy. Using his free hand to wipe away the remaining tears from his bright blue eyes, Roxas looked over at his best friend. "Axel. We really can__'__t thank you enough." His voice was still subdued and not as it usually was, but Axel could forgive him because of the situation._

"_Don'__t worry about it." Axel smiled. As he spoke, he grabbed his backpack from where it had been leaning up against his cluttered desk and tipped it upside down, allowing the contents to be thrown to the floor, but he didn__'__t care. All he cared about was helping these two. As the two smaller teens watched him, Axel then proceeded to stuff it full of several shirts, pairs of socks, a blanket and a couple pairs of clean boxers. He didn__'__t bother with pants, because though the extra material of the larger shirts would be welcome during the cooler nights, his pants would just be a hindrance to them because they would be way too long on either of them. He knew that he didn__'__t have much time before his mother really would come home, most likely to just check and make sure that he wasn__'__t hiding the two __'__sinfully perverted heathens__'__ as she called them earlier. "I__'__m just going to grab a few other things. I__'__ll be right back," the taller teen told them before dashing out of the room. Sora and Roxas just sat there in silence while he was gone, each of them still in shock from everything that had happened so far today. And the fact that Axel didn__'__t hate them was almost too good to be true._

_Before either of them really had a chance to notice his absence, Axel reappeared in the room, the backpack now stuffed, and the sight could have brought tears to Roxas__'__ eyes. He couldn__'__t believe how much Axel was doing for them. "Ax…" he trailed off, unsure of what he had been planning on saying. Words just didn__'__t seem to be enough._

"_I put a box of granola bars and some trail mix in there with a couple of bottles of water. I also got a bar of soap for you. I know that it isn'__t much, I__'__m sure it will help you get somewhere," the redhead said, not wanting Roxas to break down crying again. They couldn__'__t afford the time. If Axel__'__s mom came home to find them here, Axel would be punished for helping them and not just a normal punishment either. He didn__'__t even want to think about it…And as for Sora and Roxas, well, whatever punishment he received would be child__'__s play compared to theirs. "And last but not least, here." Holding out a small pouch, the lanky man couldn__'__t help but feel remorse that he hadn__'__t had more to put in it._

"_What'__s this?" Roxas questioned as Sora reached out to grab it before opening it, looking inside. Bright blue eyes went wide when he saw the contents as he handed it over to the blond. Roxas__'__ reaction was the same as he tried to hand it back to his best friend. "Axel, we can__'__t take your munny."_

_Axel just shook his head. "It__'__s not nearly enough. I wish I could give you more. Besides, you two need it more then I do," he told them, refusing the pouch and handing the backpack over to them as well. "Now, as for where you are going to go."_

"_We'__re not sure about that yet, only that it won__'__t be anywhere around here," Roxas answered, putting the pouch into the pack so that he wouldn__'__t have to see it and feel guilty._

"_Well, __Reno was telling me one day about a friend of his who was in a similar position to you. That was years ago, but now he runs a house with his boyfriend for people like you guys. I__'__m sure that you two will be able to get there. Luckily, Reno still had this card pinned to his bulletin board. The only thing is, is that its in Traverse Town, so you will have to get there. I wasn__'__t able to get enough for you guys to get either a train ticket or a bus ticket." Why couldn__'__t Reno be as irresponsible with his money as he was with everything else in his life?_

"_Axel, how are we ever going to be able to thank you enough?" Roxas whispered and Sora nodded in agreement. _

_The redhead only smiled. "Just promise me that you call when you make it to Traverse Town and let me know that you__'__re still alive." With that statement, the three friends huddled in a group hug that would serve as their final farewell._

Once again, it took a tap on the shoulder to bring Roxas out of his daze. Looking over at the brunet, Roxas couldn't help but smile at the thought of their only remaining friend. "Sorry. Just thinking about how we should try and get to Leon's place a soon as we can so that we can touch base with Axel. After all, we basically owe him our lives."

Sora nodded, agreeing completely. And with that, Roxas reached down and took the smaller teen's hand into his own again, bringing the thinner hand up to press his dry and chapped lips against the knuckles. "Come on, let's go." They were on their way with that, walking through the park, hoping that it wouldn't take them that long to get across town, especially because they weren't 100% sure where they were going. Neither of them had ever been here before, and judging by the fact that they had a giant street map on the side of a tourist information site in the park, Traverse Town was a lot bigger than they thought it would be. Hopefully would continue into today and they would be able to find this place without too much incident.

As they continued through the park, Roxas kept a tight hold on Sora's hand the entire time, guiding the younger teen while the brunet held tightly onto the backpack which held all their worldly possessions. For a single moment, he felt Sora resist on his arm before he started walking again like normal. Sparing a moment to look and see what it was that had caught the younger teen's attention, the blond couldn't help but smile slightly. They had just passed by a park bakery that had the most the delicious aromas coming from it. And the fact hat Sora's stomach just let out another loud grumble, Roxas figured that a muffin would be a decent breakfast for them and the carbs might help keep them going.

"How about a muffin for breakfast?" Roxas whispered, almost missing the widening of Sora's eyes and the tiny pink tip of his tongue peak out and lick his dry lips. Chuckling a little, Roxas nodded before grabbing the few munny they could afford to spare on this from their bag before leading Sora to a picnic table that was slightly shaded from the morning sun. It was just out of the way of the main paths and walkways, so it would be a little more private for them. Giving the brunet a quick kiss and telling him that he would be right back, the blond then dashed off back in the direction of the bakery.

The whole time that Roxas was separated from Sora, he was worried and anxious. He hated leaving the younger teen alone, but knew that the crowded building would be too much for Sora to handle and would most likely send the brunet into one of the panic attacks that he was prone to getting lately. No, it was safer to leave Sora alone and out of the way to avoid vast groups. Every minute that ticked by felt like an eternity to the blond, and it wasn't nearly fast enough that he was rushing out the door trying to balance two paper cups filled with water and a small paper bag. He continued to ignore the stares that he felt burning into him, each one feeling different then the last. He could care less about what they thought of him and his appearance.

"Sora! I'm…back?" Roxas trailed off as he rounded the corner to where he had left the smaller teen, only to be surprised at what he saw. There was Sora, sitting on the ground with two children around the age of five or so, a few scattered action figures littering the ground around them. But the thing that Roxas noticed the most was the small smile that was ghosting on Sora's face, an action that had been so rare as of late. "Hey, Sor. Who are your friends?"

At the sound of the blond's voice, the younger teen looked up, and the expression that was on his face caused Roxas' breath to hitch as he sat their breakfast down on the picnic table next to their bag, all in perfect sight of Sora's position on the ground. There on the brunet's face was an expression that made Roxas' heart constrict with emotion. Despite the fact that Sora had became merely a shadow of his former self, the way that he had just looked up at the older teen was proof that the plucky, hyperactive ball of energy that Roxas loved was still in there somewhere. It meant that there was a chance that he would hear Sora's cheerful voice calling his name again someday.

"Why don't he talk?" the blond child, a little girl by the looks of the pink and black striped shirt she wore under a pair of denim overalls, said to Roxas as she proceeded to completely pull the head off of one of the figures close to her, all the time wearing a wide grin that showed she was enjoying herself. Scary…

"Larxene! Don't hurt my dolls!" the other child, this one a boy with an odd shade of very light strawberry blond hair that almost looked pink in the right light, scolded the girl, reaching over and grabbing the decapitated figure from her, thrusting it over towards Sora, obviously wanting his new friend to fix it for him. Roxas chuckled a little as he watched the brunet try and force the head back onto the plastic body, having a good idea as to why the children really had befriended the teen.

"Oh, don't be such a flower boy, Marly," Larxene sassed back, sticking her tongue out. Pouting, Marly moved so that he was sitting closer to Sora before starting to pick at the grass he was sitting on, unaware that Larxene had grabbed another one of his dolls and was starting to work on the head of that one.

"Sora doesn't talk right now because something bad happened to him last week and he lost his voice," Roxas explained, trying not to scare the two children that Sora had obviously taken a liking to, but not wanting to give them some bull shit excuse either. They were children, not idiots, and though he wasn't going fully delve into traumatic events of his and Sora's experiences over the past week that caused the brunet's voice to retreat deep inside his mind for now, he wasn't going to sugar coat the truth just because these two weren't fully grown.

"Sora? Is that your name?" Marly asked, dropping the grass that he had pulled out of the ground, putting it into a pile as he looked up at the brunet with wide eyes. Sora just gave the young boy a smile and nodded, handing the no longer headless figure back over to his small friend.

"And how do you know?" Man, this little Larxene girl was certainly an indignant little brat. Ahh, she was a kid after all.

"I was with him when it was happened. And I'm going to stay with him until his voice comes back and he can speak for himself again," Roxas explained, his own sapphire eyes meeting the once warm cobalt of Sora's, the bond that connected them to one another causing them to hold their gaze to allow the love and support to flow between, ensuring that neither of them would ever abandon the other for any reason.

Marly looked between the two teenagers as if he saw something strange. "And what's your name?"

"Roxas," he told them, trying not to laugh when Marly finally noticed that Larxene had not only decapitated another figure, but had started pulling the arms and legs out of their sockets. The two teens just smiled as they watched the young boy began to gather all of his figurines up, the whole time pouting and going on about some garden.

"Marluxia! Larxene!" a voice called from over by the pond, causing both of the kids to wince.

"Uh, oh. We gotta go," Larxene said as she suddenly began to help her friend instead of trying to bury things in the loose ground under the grass. As soon as all the figures and their various body parts were collected, the two of them bid their new friends goodbye before running off towards the sound of the voice calling them. Both Sora and Roxas waved goodbye before the blond extended a hand to assist the younger teen off of the ground. In an action that could be both described as accidental and purposeful, Roxas pulled the smaller body to his chest, wrapping his arms around the brunet and holding him tightly, an embrace that Sora returned.

"And I promise you that. I won't leave you, even when you go get your voice again," Roxas whispered into the brunet's ear, knowing that the younger teen needed to hear those words every once in a while.

.

.

.

It had taken them most of the day to make their way through the bustling town towards their destination. Hopefully Axel's guidance wouldn't lead them astray here. After all, Roxas had no idea what this 'Leon's Place' was, or what to expect from it. All that the card had written on it was an address and the description 'Teen Sanctuary'. Who knows if they would be allowed to stay there, let alone would these people even look at Sora and Roxas? Maybe they would be thrown out as soon as Leon heard their story. But what did they have to lose really?

It was almost nightfall when the two of them came upon the address on the card, both fully surprised at the sight of the building. The house was easily forty or fifty years older then the rest of the houses in this area of town, and due to that, it was also quite a bit larger. From what Roxas could tell from the outside, the building was three stories, and the only identifying feature on the otherwise nondescript house was a small plaque above the house number '78' that read 'Leon's Place'.

"Ready to see if we can stay here at least for the night?" Roxas questioned, holding tightly onto the brunet's hand. Receiving a nod and a squeeze to his hand, Roxas lifted up his free hand, knocking on the dark wooden door in a rapid string of loud knocks.

The two of them stood there for what seemed like an eternity before the door was eased open by a solitary man. Roxas wanted to take a step backwards in fright. The man was s not much taller than the teens, with corn coloured hair styled in a spiked fashion, and he wore a dark knit sleeveless turtleneck with black leather pants. But his appearance wasn't what frightened him, it was the man's over all demeanor.

"Yeah?" the man asked, and through their clenched hands, Roxas could tell that the brunet was of the same mind as he was about this man.

"We were given this address by a friend. We were told that we would be able to find help here," Roxas blurted out, hoping that they were at the right place and that this person was who they were supposed to talk to.

The blond mad looked over the two teens, his eyes first stopping on their clasped hands and their dishelved appearance. Obviously they had spent a spent quite a bit of time trying to get here. The second place that his blue green eyes stopped at was the pleading look on the small blond's face and the downcast look that was on the brunet's face, as if he was afraid to make eye contact. But there was something else. Well, that was an interesting turn of events. He gave them a single nod, motioning for the two teenagers to follow him inside. Leading them into a small room that held only a single table and four chairs, he told the two teens to take seat.

"You two just wait here. I'm going to get Leon," the man said, holding the door open as he began to walk through the door. "My name is Cloud. I'll be right back." As he stepped out, leaving Sora and Roxas alone, the two teens couldn't help but wonder just what to feel. With only a quick once over, this frightening man named Cloud had brought them into this house with no other questions asked. The two teens couldn't help but wonder exactly what was going to be expected of them. Did they make the right choice? Was this the right place to come? Though, anywhere would be better then where they had been. They kept their hands tightly together, needing the contact to feel each others presence and support. After all, they were in this together.

They sat in complete silence, Roxas unable to find any words to comfort the brunet next to him, and Sora was still unable to find any words at all. But the silence was welcomed by the two of them, the lack of noise between them didn't mean that they weren't communicating in their own special way. So when the door was pushed open once more without warning, the two of them jumped slightly when they saw Cloud entering the room, holding the door open for another man to follow him.

Now if Cloud had frightened the two teens, then this new guy made them want to absolutely shit their pants. The man wore a pair of tight black leather pants that were held up by no less then four belts, and a plain white t-shirt. He had shoulder length chocolate brown hair that was cut in a jagged style, almost like he had cut it himself. But the thing that scared Roxas was the imposing aura that this man of steel blue eyes gave off. They watched as he came in and stood across the table from them, and he gave them the same once over that Cloud had given them before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. Surprisingly enough though, the blond man chose to stay standing, leaning against the wall behind the chocolate haired man.

"What are your names?" Roxas had to force himself to not jump when the man across from them spoke, his voice actually a lot less rough then he had imagined it might have been.

Taking in a deep breath and swallowing it, the blond teen felt Sora squeeze his hand in support, and that gave him the strength that he needed to answer the question. "My name is Roxas, and this is Sora."

The man nodded, but didn't say anything about why Sora hadn't answered for himself. After all, this wouldn't be the first time that they had sheltered a mute. "My name is Leon, and you've already met Cloud. How did you find out about this place?"

Raising an eyebrow at the last question he had expected to have been asked, Roxas figured that, odd question or not, he'd better answer it. Leon looked like he could hurt people, and after the amount, or lack of food and nourishment he had had over the past week, Roxas knew he wouldn't be able fend off anything resembling an attack. "Well, my best friend said that his brother is a friend of yours and he gave us this card." Producing the now well worn card from his jeans pocket, he handed it over to the man, still feeling slightly nervous about this whole thing.

"And who is your friend's brother?" the inquiries continued coming as Leon looked over the card before handing it back to Cloud.

"Reno Malheur," answered Roxas, before his attention snapped towards the blond man who just let out a single breath of laughter before nodding, as if he was letting Leon know that he did indeed know Reno and that the youths weren't lying.

Leon responded with a nod of his own to Cloud before turning back to the two teens across the table. "Am I correct in assuming that you two are in a relationship with one another?" He motioned to their joined hands as if to show them what he meant. Receiving a small blush and a nod from both of them, Leon continued to observe them, intrigued as to what Cloud had told him earlier, and right now, he had to agree that Cloud's assumption was probably right. "And why are you here?"

As soon as the words left Leon's mouth, both men took notice of how much both of the teens seized right up, erecting large walls around themselves, becoming two scared, abandoned boys without anyone in the world except each other. But instantly, the brunet man noticed that the darker haired teen just about shut down completely, distancing himself from this reality. Roxas was no better as negative emotions began to flood through his expressive blue eyes. Fear, hate, rejection all reappeared from where they had been buried deep inside. Obviously Roxas had been suppressing all of his own emotions in an attempt to appear strong for Sora.

"W…I…they…" stuttered Roxas, and as soon as he did, a single tear found its way down the pale cheek. Gasping at the sign of weakness, the blond teen quickly wiped it away, looking over at the two men, in hoped that they would not make him tell them his story, not while it was still so fresh, so raw.

And thankfully, Leon was holding up a single hand to stop him, and it caused Roxas to let out a sigh. "If it is still that painful, it can wait. Though, eventually, we would like to know so we can help you," the man told him. "You are welcome to stay here. For the first month, you will have no expenses. All that you will be expected to do is help with the chores around here. We have a rotation in the kitchen. After that first month, if you choose to, you may continue living here at the cost of 300 munny a month. And if you need it, Cloud or I can help you set up jobs. Are you both still in high school?"

Trying to keep up with all this information, Roxas barely noticed the question. "Oh, um, no. We both graduated this past spring. We were enrolled in a private university back on Destiny Islands, but I doubt we will be attending there any more." The last couple of words were punctuated with yawns as Roxas realized how late it was, and how early they had been forced to get up.

"Alright. We will go over the rest in the morning, as well as give you a tour. For now, Cloud will show you to your room. We'll bring up some food for you in a bit. You can take showers and get cleaned up, then call it an early night." Roxas couldn't believe their luck. Was this place for real? Thanking both men, he took Sora's hand and pulled him up as they made to follow Cloud. "There is just one more thing that I want to ask. Just remember, no one here is going to judge you."

Roxas and Sora both paused, looking over at the still seated man in confusion. Maybe this really was too good to be true. "Yeah?" Roxas asked timidly, having this sinking feeling that he knew what was about to be asked of them.

"Are you two related?" More than anything else that had been asked over them over the past week, those four words sent an icy chill through both teens, the frosty sensation enough to freeze their very souls as their hands just squeezed tightly together. Their feet were no longer moving, having taken root to their spot on the floor. It was almost as if their bodies refused to respond to them and they were no longer in control of themselves.

Knowing that these two men were going out of their way to help two complete strangers, it made Roxas question his decision to never give a response to that statement. After all, Leon was offering them shelter, food and if necessary, assistance in finding work. Was there any reason to hide the truth? It was all that Sora and Roxas could really give back at the moment. Looking over at the brunet, the older teen saw the same conflict on Sora's features, but as soon as their eyes met, surprisingly enough, the younger teen nodded his approval at Roxas' decision.

Swallowing the lump that had formed at the back of his throat, the blond tried his hardest to stop the fierce pounding in his chest. After all, the answer to that question was technically the reason why they were here in the first place. "Um, yeah, we are. Actually…" Well, might as well tell them the entire truth and not let them draw their own conclusions. "We're twins. Fraternal." There. He said it. Actually, that had felt alright, and it had been a lot easier than he thought it would have been. The blond was so afraid to look up and see the two men's reactions. After all, not only was it illegal in so many different places, it was also the ultimate taboo. Twin brothers in love, and actively having sex with one another. But Roxas didn't care about any of that. The truth of the matter was that the man that he was in love with was Sora, and Sora just happened to be his twin brother. So what? It wasn't like they were going to start spawning off mutant inbred children anytime soon. They just wanted to be together.

"We thought you might be. But that's alright. It's none of our business," Leon told them, glad to know that they two of them weren't going to hide it, or lie about it. The only thing the chocolate haired man ever requested from his tenants was honesty. And frankly, what did he care who was sleeping with who and if they were related or not? "I will see you in the morning and we will talk more then."

.

.

.

Roxas let out a deep sigh as he sunk down into the hot water of the bath, the burn against his bare skin serving to remind him that this wasn't a dream. Cloud had lead them to the second floor, to a single apartment style room that held a single queen sized bed, two dressers, a desk and best of all, an ensuite bathroom with full bathtub. Despite the fact that the room wasn't large, or modern, or even really fancy, to Roxas and Sora, it looked like paradise. The older blond showed them that there were a couple of plain white shirts in one of the dresser drawers, along with two packages of new boxers. After that, Cloud had taken all the rest of Sora and Roxas' clothing, dumping it into a hamper and told them that anything salvageable would be returned to them in the morning. He also told them that he would be back in a few minutes with some soup.

Sora had gotten changed quickly, discarding his worn travelling clothes in corner before crawling onto the bed. Roxas could tell that the brunet was tired, both mentally and physically. He gave Roxas a small smile before curling up against one of the pillows, not bothering to even curl up under the covers, falling asleep within minutes. When Cloud had returned, the blond teen asked if he could just keep some of the bread and crackers, as well as the offered juice, but if they could wait until the morning for heavier food like the soup. He wasn't that hungry at the moment, and Sora was asleep.

So after nibbling on the bread, Roxas decided that he was ready to start to get all of the travel grime off of his body properly. This put him where he was now. Relaxing in a pool of hot water up to his neck, relishing in both the warmth and soothing waters on his aching muscles and the fact that he knew that he and Sora were somewhere safe. Hopefully tomorrow Leon would allow Roxas to make a phone call so that the blond could keep the final promise that he had made to Axel.

Axel. Hopefully his mother hadn't found out that her son had assisted the fugitive twins, nor had punished him for being their friend. After all, she knew exactly what Sora and Roxas were on the run from because their mother had apparently been calling around to tell people of her son's sins. How could Roxas have been so careless to have let her find them? It really was his fault that Sora was in this position.

_Driving into that overwhelming tightness, Roxas leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against his brother__'__s as an eager tongue was thrust into his mouth in time with their hips rolling against each other. The brunet moaned loudly into the kiss as he clenched his anal muscles around the thick shaft buried deep inside him, loving the resistance that he felt pulling at his insides as Roxas tried to pull out. When the blond realized that he wasn__'__t getting any further out, he slammed back into the smaller body that was so like his own, yet so different. Despite the playfulness to their lovemaking, they still moved with the single purpose of wanting to bring the other as much pleasure as possible. _

_Letting out a squeak of surprise as his twin bit down lightly on his tongue before sucking harshly on it, Sora knew that the blond probably wouldn__'__t be able to last that much longer. Wrapping his legs around Roxas__'__ slim waist and hooking his angles at the small of his brother__'__s back, the brunet could only groan at the feeling of this new angle of entry, his own hips rolling forward to meet his lover thrust for thrust, able to feel the thick erection pounding into his with his entire soul._

"_Fuck, Sor," panted Roxas, breaking their kiss, leaning his forehead down so that it rested against his younger twin'__s, the sweat that glistened on both of their skin mingling together. "You__'__re so tight tonight." With those words, the blond gave a singularly hard thrust, receiving a familiar moan as the legs around his waist squeezed him tightly, the inside of Sora__'__s channel doing the same around his hard shaft, signifying that Roxas had finally managed to hit that sweet spot deep inside his twins body. And the way that Sora was panting out his name constantly was just another indication that this would soon be over. _

_The sound of a woman screaming caused Roxas and Sora to both pause in their movements, identical blue eyes going wide at the sound. Before either of them had a second to react, Roxas felt a tight grip around his upper arm pulling him out and off of Sora__'__s body, hauling him off the bed before he was thrown against the wall roughly. Hissing in pain as he felt his shoulder slam hard against the wall, the blond couldn__'__t help but wince at the not quite feeling that burned through the entire upper left half off his body. But his pain was quickly forgotten as he heard Sora cry out for him, and suddenly, Sora was his only concern._

"_You pervert! How dare you manipulate and rape your brother!" his mother screamed as she jerked Sora up from the bed, and judging by the obvious wince that came over the brunet'__s frightened features, she wasn__'__t being any gentler with her younger son._

"_Mom, let go! You'__re hurting me!" Sora pleaded, trying to pry the woman__'__s hand off of his bicep. "And Roxy didn__'__t manipulate me! And he isn__'__t a pervert!" Tears were beginning to fall from Sora__'__s eyes at the harsh words that were falling from his mother__'__s lips, as well as from the painful grip on his arm._

"_Shut up, Sora," she growled, causing both of her son'__s eyes to go wide. Who was this person?! "And you, why would you taint him? He is your brother for heaven__'__s sake, Roxas! You didn__'__t have to bring him of all people into your sin!" The hateful words just continued to spout from this woman__'__s mouth with accusations that stung deep into both twin__'__s souls. Roxas was used to his mother treating Sora like her precious little baby, but for her to out right act like she hated Roxas was nothing like her._

"_I didn'__t taint him!" the blond screamed, trying to make his mother understand. "I love Sora!" As soon as the words left Roxas__'__ mouth, the screaming expletives stopped streaming from his mother__'__s mouth, causing her to freeze in place. It was enough for Sora to break free from the tight grip of his mother__'__s hand. As soon as he was free, the brunet rushed over to his brother to try and see how hurt his shoulder was. Luckily, it didn__'__t look dislocated. But it would be tender for a bit, and probably bruise. _

"_You what?!" the petite lady screeched when she __finally found her voice once more. "You freak! Pervert! Heathen! Sinner! Rapist!" With each screamed word, the lady grabbed items from the dresser, throwing towards the twins. Each word caused the twins to wince as they dodged the flying objects that came hurtling at them. "Get out of my house! You sinners!" _

_The words cut through the twins more than anything else that their mother had said tonight. Was she really doing this? They watched with wide eyes as she grabbed the family photo hat had been sitting on their desk and threw it at them, but missed, so it instead hit the wall behind them, causing the glass and frame to shatter into a thousand little pieces._

_Sensing that she was serious, with her threats, Roxas grabbed two pairs of jeans from off the floor next to them, as well as a couple of hoodies before he took Sora__'__s hand and pulled him out of the line of fire. Stopping for only a moment in the hallway as their heard the profanities continue from their mother to slip the clothes on, the two of them quickly made their way to the door, pausing for only another brief moment to pull on their sneakers before running off into the twilight, neither of them completely sure of exactly what had just happened. Now their only concern was where they would go, who they could count on, who their friends really were. The only thing that they were certain of was that they were in all of this together. _

Pervert. Freak. Sinner. The words echoed in Roxas' head as if they were being shouted at him right now. Lifting his hands out of the still hot water, he covered his face in frustration. How could he have been so stupid as to have allowed Sora to give himself to him so soon after their mother had left to go to the store? To be honest, neither of them had thought that she would have returned so soon to get the list that she had forgotten after only 20 minutes, but Roxas should have had more will power. He should have waited until he was sure that no one would even have a chance of coming home before allowing himself to be taken in by that adorable smile, bright blue eyes and soft voice that had been saying all the right words to turn him on. If he hadn't been so impatient to feel that heat and tightness, they would still be living at home, like they always had, hiding their relationship from everyone. After all, they had been together for over two years now and no one else had had any idea that their relationship ran so deeply. But now, because of Roxas, that life was over for them. All that remained for them was each other.

They came into this world together, and would stay together until the end. When a cool hand was pressed against his shoulder, it scared Roxas as his hand flew up and grabbed a hold of the wrist attached to the intruding hand and looked up to see who had invaded on his private time. As soon as he saw the wide blue eyes if his brother and lover, those cerulean orbs glazed over in fear, Roxas panicked.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Sora," he pleaded, reaching up and taking the offending hand into his own and entangling their fingers together. As soon as their palms touched, the fright instantly dissipated from the brunet's eyes as he looked down with a questioning expressing at the blond. "Why am I taking so long? Sorry, I just got lost in thought."

Sora nodded before sinking down to his knees so that he was at roughly the same height as his brother, still keeping their hands clasped tightly together, while allowing his free hand to skim through the hot water. Unsurprisingly enough, the brunet had found it unable to stay asleep in the bed with out his twin right there next to him. After all, it had been over two years since he had last had a bed to himself, and especially after this past week, he had grown dependant on the blond's presence to lull him into a comfortable and ward off the nightmares and bad memories. They sat there in silence, once again needing no words to pass between them, each content in just being in the others presence to prove that there were still there for one another.

"Why don't you climb in here with me? I'm sure that the water will feel good on your skin," Roxas whispered, the quiet sound echoing off of the plain tiled walls of the otherwise nondescript bathroom. Nodding, the younger teen reluctantly let go of his lover's hand before standing up and stripping the clean t-shirt and boxers off of his thin body. Unable to resist, Roxas couldn't help but steal a glance at the thoroughly appealing naked form of his twin, thinking that despite the fact that Sora had lost probably close to 10 or 15 pounds in the past week due to their lack of food and the extra physical activity that they had been doing, the brunet still looked hot. Offering his hand up so that he could help his brother into the tub, Roxas was rewarded with a small smile that caused his heart to skip a beat.

Stepping into the hot water, Sora let out a soundless gasp at the heat, somehow forgetting just how hot Roxas liked his bathwater. Holding onto his brother's hand for support, the brunet lifted his other leg into the small tub, thankful that neither of them were that tall or big, or else this might be a tight fit. Originally, the blond had spread his legs open, creating a spot for the younger teen to sit, but Sora had other plans. He used the balance he had to lift one leg and push his brother's legs closed, earning a confused glance from the seated teen. Just offering a smile in way of response, the brunet eased himself down so that he was sitting on Roxas' thighs, the hot water coming up to his chest.

Taking a slightly hissed breath at the sensation of the hot water splashing against his nipples before the cooler air hit them immediately afterwards and causing them to grow hard, the brunet lifted both of his hands up to place them on his twin's shoulders for support. Seeing Roxas' wide eyed look once again, Sora couldn't help but smile once more at his lover before beginning to rock forward slightly on those strong thighs, his intentions clear as day to the blond. Gasping out at the sensations that were being inflicted on his body so suddenly and unexpectedly, the blond could only reach down to place long fingers on those thin hips and gripping them tightly as his lover continued to rock gently against his body.

"Sora!" He gasped once more, his head lolling back as the brunet began inching closer and closer to his groin, which had already begun to harden from the moment that he had offered to share his bath with his brother. "What are you doing?"

Sora's bright blue eyes locked with Roxas' own, the two of them unable to look away. The brunet mouthed a single word, 'Please', but in those deep cobalt irises, the older teen heard so much more. His twin needed this. He needed to know that all of this was real, that Roxas wasn't going to leave him, that Roxas still loved him and desired him. Sora needed this reassurance on all of those things, but most of all, it had been over a week since they had had any amount of physical contact besides huddling together for warmth during the nights. Despite all of the nasty names and lies that they had been called, before they were brothers or twins, they were lovers and desired one another.

Nodding with a smile of his own, Roxas leaned forward to press his lips against Sora's engaging them in their first real kiss since they had been thrown out. The heat from the water was nothing compared to the desire that had ignited deep within Roxas' soul, the flames of passion burning only with the need to feel his lover in ways that no one else ever had or ever would. Lips pressed together firmly, kneading against one another in a manner that was all too familiar to them, yet still held an exhilaration for them each and every time. As soon as the blond felt his lover's lips part, he tentatively began to push his tongue outwards and past his own lips, wanting to taste his younger twin.

As he continued to thrust against the thighs he was resting on, Sora let out a breathless moan which held no sound. At that, Roxas couldn't help but feel the pang of hurt that shot through his body and constrict around his heart. But as soon as he felt the thrusts continue against his body, moving up closer to where he desperately wanted to feel the, the regret seemed to evaporate from his body, pushed out by the arousal he was now feeling.

A sharp stab of electricity shot through both twins' bodies, followed by loud gasps as Sora finally rocked forward enough so that two hard erections finally came into contact with one another. They broke the kiss before it got to be too deep, much to the dismay of both youths, though they needed more than just the kissing right now. They needed to feel the other, to ensure that they were both there and this really was reality. The brunet's head lolled forward to rest on Roxas' shoulder as he began to move his hips faster, taking in a deep breath as he felt his lover's hips meet his own, thrust for thrust. More. He wanted more.

Sensing the need that filled his twin's thoughts, the older teen slid one hand off of the slightly reddened hip that he had been holding onto so tightly, moving it slowly over the smooth skin until he was so close to finally touching the long shaft that was protruding from his brother's body, pressing against his own hard cock. Feeling Sora's lips begin to press against his collarbone, it was Roxas' turn to moan out loudly at the sensation, the kisses feeling so warm against his flesh despite the heat of the water he was submerged in. grabbing a hold of the thick arousal of his lover, Roxas was rewarded with Sora biting down on his shoulder in retaliation. But the pain was worth it, and actually caused the blond's own penis to twitch with excitement as it was pressed firmly between his stomach and the back of his hand.

Squeezing the warm member tightly, the older twin gave a tentative pump to the shaft, eliciting another gasp from the brunet as his hips were pushed upwards into the hold, wanting it to move for more stimulation. And that thrust was enough to make Roxas' hand slide back down the thick length, continuing to move his hand up and down at a fairly subdued pave, wanting this to last at least a little bit longer than he had originally anticipated it to. And with every jerk that he gave to the erection, he received an additional love bite from the brunet on his shoulder and neck, but that was completely alright with the blond.

Using his thumb to press firmly on the swollen head, Roxas earned a soundless cry of his name, picking up his speed just a little, smirking when he felt the smaller teen's hips follow suit in their speed. His own stimulation was coming from the rapid thrusts of his twin's hips, and the feel of the back of his own hand moving up and down along the side of his own arousal, but the fact that this was all happening with Sora of all people was enough to throw all of Roxas' hormones into a frenzy. And every little breath that Sora took in from arousal was music to the blond's ears and enough to send another spike of pleasure through the older teen's body.

So when the brunet stopped abruptly with his thrusts, and reaching down to grab his brother's wrist, Roxas just about fainted. Why had he stopped? "Sora? What?" he asked, his lust filled voice cracking with the extreme state of arousal that he had been so close to breaking. They had been so close! Roxas knew that they both were going to be able to get off like that, and now that they had been building towards their climaxes, there had need no real reason to stop. So what had possessed the brunet to do so? Pulling back so that he was able to look into the mirrored sapphire eyes of his lover, Sora offered the blond a slightly shy, but at the same time completely seductive smile. Obviously Roxas still had no idea what his younger brother had been planning. It was something that they both desperately needed.

Using the grip that he still had on the blond's wrist, the younger teen pulled the hand away from their groins, despite how much he craved the pumping motions on his most sensitive organ. Receiving another confused look from Roxas, the brunet shifted his position just a little, still using his hand for support on his brother's shoulder, but positioning the other hand on the side of the tub, Sora moved so that he was now kneeling above the older teen's body, Roxas finally figured out what was going on.

"Wait, Sora. You're not stretched." Hands flew back to grip on the thin hips, stalling their movements momentarily, looking intently into the flushed face of his lover. After all, he had no desire to hurt the smaller teen, especially when they were both so fragile. And although Sora was the one initiating this, Roxas would never be able to forgive himself if his lover was hurt at any point.

But the look he received from the brunet took him completely by surprise. There was a glint of mischievousness in those large blue eyes behind the soft smile. And that was a look that he had often received before everything had happened. It meant that Sora wanted the fuck and the fuck alone. And when that was the case, it often meant that the brunet had prepared himself, much to the relief and slight dismay of the elder teen. On the one hand, it made this go along so much quicker, but on the other, it meant that Roxas missed out on the ultra hot sight of his younger lover fingering himself enough to make sure that penetration wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Letting out a shaky breath, the blond nodded his understanding before he began to guide the hips in his hold downwards towards his erection.

Gasping at the sensation of pressure at his anal passage, Sora gripped tightly at his brother's shoulder, glad for the support as he prepared to lower his body. Although Roxas knew that the brunet had prepared to himself, he wasn't aware of how much. Sora needed to feel this. He needed to feel his lover buried deep inside him. So because of that, he had taken care to make sure he was only stretched enough to ensure that there would be no tearing. As he began to lower himself onto the hard shaft below him, it was all that he could do to not cry out at the slight pain that he felt as his body tried to stretch around the thick cock entering his body. Instead, he focused all his thoughts on the tight grip that was guiding him down and using that touch as his anchor to this world.

The heat that began to encompass his erection was an amazing sensation, and one that Roxas recognized instantly for what it truly was. Obviously Sora had given himself minimal stretching for a reason, so Roxas wasn't going to say anything to degrade his lover's choices. So as he watched the brunet ease himself down inch by inch, the blond could only use his fingers to rub small circles on the tanned hips in his grasp. The look on the younger teen's face was a cross between total ecstasy and pain, but as soon as those bright cerulean eyes opened to reveal a pure happiness, Roxas couldn't help but moan out, both from the incredible tightness that squeezed along his shaft, and from the thought of the pleasure that he was inflicting on his twin.

When the younger teen finally came to a rest with the blond's cock buried all the way inside his body, he gave out a deep sigh of contentment. There were very few sensations that came close to making him feel as full as when Roxas' penis was deep inside of him up to the hilt. Leaning forward once more, Sora leaned his head against Roxas' shoulder again, trying to catch his breath and allow himself to adjust to the intrusion. This was a feeling that he had been so desperate to feel for a week now, and no matter if he ever admitted it or not, the older teen needed this just as much, if not more than his brother did. And the brunet was about to show his brother just why everything was worth going through as long as they were together.

Sliding his hands through the still warm water, the older teen wrapped his arms around the lithe back, pulling the smaller teen tightly towards his chest, in turn causing his member to partially slip from the tight heat. "Fuck," he groaned as Sora used his internal muscles to squeeze the shaft in an attempt to keep the long erection inside his body. But the friction against the length was enough to push Roxas' patience to the edge. With only a grunt of warning, the blond thrust his hips upwards, pushing through the quivering ring of muscle that encircled his length, not stopping until his testicles were cradled against the curve of the younger teen's ass again.

Another soundless moan escaped from the brunet's lips as he felt a tremor shoot through his body at the movement. And as his lover began to pull out once more, he constricted the walls of his passage around the penis and earned another low groan for his actions. So as Roxas began to thrust back out, the younger teen pushed his own hips downwards, driving the thick erection back inside his body. That in turn sent a jolt of pleasurable pain along his spine at the rougher treatment that he wanted to feel. Thankfully, whether it was because they were twins, or just because they had been together for two years, the blond knew exactly what his lover wanted and rarely ever denied him of it.

Taking in deep breaths as he then continued to drive into his twin at a fairly rapid pace, Roxas listened intently to the small soundless noises that the brunet was making. Each pant, sigh or gasp was an erotic sound that sent a shiver running through his veins. Sora had always been very vocal during sex, and despite the fact that no actual sound fell from his lips, the younger teen still made sure that his brother knew exactly how much he was enjoying this. With each thrust that the blond made into the smaller body, he felt every muscle in the brunet's anal cavity clamp down tightly on his length, squeezing it firmly. The heated water added to the warmth that they creating, but it didn't matter. Both twins knew that they wouldn't be able to last long tonight.

Sliding in and out of the trembling body, Roxas held his brother tightly to his body, allowing the brunet minimal movement, just enough to thrust downwards. The friction along his shaft was amazing as always, and judging by the hold that was tightening by the second on his shoulders, and the grip that quivered with each thrust that he made into Sora's ass, the younger teen was a lot closer to completion than he was letting on. Wanting to make sure that his lover enjoyed this as much as possible, Roxas momentarily paused in his thrusting, something that would have caused the brunet to groan loudly if he had been able to. Adjusting his angle slightly by reached down and hoisting one of his brother's creamy pale leg up out of the water halfway from where it had rested along side of his own leg, Roxas then began to pound relentlessly into the petit body, groaning at the whimpering pants that continuously fell from Sora's lips.

Clenching his eyes closed as the pleasurable sensations all came pouring into his body all at once, Sora could only hope to hold onto the edge of his sanity as he waited for his twin to join him in this ecstasy. So when an extra spike of pleasure suddenly was added to the cascade of emotions as the head of Roxas' cock brushed violently and continuously against that petit bundle of nerves, the brunet could only reach one hand down off of his brother's shoulder to grab hold of his own penis and begin to jerk it roughly in time with his downward thrusts.

"Oh god, Sora," Roxas grunted as his thrusts became slower, but more forceful as he neared the end, making sure that he entered into the smaller body at the same angle each time, wanting to make sure that he hit that spot with each thrust. When he felt the pace change, the younger teen threw his head back as he continued to allow his brother to pound into his body and he moved his hand along his own arousal in time with those powerful movements.

With a loud moan serving as the only warning, the blond gave a singularly powerful thrust into the lithe body as the familiar tightening both appeared and exploded in the pit of Roxas' stomach at the same time as his body began to jerk on its own accord as orgasm took over his being. Tremors ripped though his body as he continued to push into the constricting heat, holding the smaller body close to his own, riding each spike of pleasure out to its fullest as his vision hazed over with whiteness, as his load was shot into the warm cavity of Sora's anal passage. But despite the waves of ecstasy that continued to flood his veins, the blond made sure that Sora was still receiving his own pleasure by reaching a hand down between their bodies and stroking the hard cock that was trapped between them along with Sora's hand.

Hearing the gasps that came from his twin become more and more rapid, Roxas began to pick up speed with his hand while his hips lazily road out the last few thrusts of his orgasm, completely spent after such an intense climax. With a hitched breath that was slightly louder than the rest of them, the brunet was thrown into his own white oblivion, his orgasm taking over his body. Sora's asshole began to spasm around his brother's softening cock, milking it for every last drop of cum as he himself ejaculated, splattering both his own chest and that of his twin with the warm semen. The intensity of the sensations caused the younger teen to slide his arms off of the shoulders he had been holding onto for dear life, coming to rest around his brother as he finally collapsed, unable to even keep his head up any longer.

They just laid like that for a long time, catching their breaths, though not moving, uncaring of the water cooling off quickly, or the fact that there was cum floating in the water. After all, they would eventually run some hot water, wash up and go to bed, but for right now, all they wanted to do was just bask in their afterglow. In reality, they really hadn't been able to do this before in fear of being caught. It was always clean up and separate as quickly as possible. But now, here at least, they didn't need to worry about that. And that was the greatest thing that had happened to either of them in recent memory.

"God, I love you so much, Sora," Roxas whispered, burying his face in the damp cinnamon hair, breathing in deeply at the underlying fruit scent that was so distinctly Sora.

"I love you too, Roxy." The voice that responded cracked from disuse and was a barely audible whisper, but Roxas heard it and shot upright and looked intently at his lover and twin, his eyes as wide as saucers. Instantly, the younger teen was crushed up against his twin's chest in a tight hug, the action make it so that the blond was unable to hide the few sobs that he let out at the sound of his lover's voice.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice again," he whispered through his tears.

"I'm sorry," the brunet answered just as quietly, returning the hug with full force.

Roxas let out a small chuckle. "Don't be sorry, Sora," he told his twin, before leaning down and placed a soft kiss against slightly parted lips. "You know what? I think that we're going to be okay."

Finally, the younger teen was able to let out a small smile as he looked into his brother's eyes. "Me too," he replied, pulling his twin in for a real kiss.

* * *

Wow. Another long story, lol. Its just that when I started writing this, I just couldn't stop, lol. My muses ran away with the ideas and held it hostage until I agreed to keep writing. Amai Merodii, I hope that I was able to include everything that you wanted, and I was even able to get in your kid versions of Marly and Larxene, hehe. As I said, I just couldn't stop writing on this story once I started, the ideas just kept coming and coming, and I could have probably added much much more to this. In fact, it could have probably been a multichapter story if I had added all my ideas, lol. Thanks again for taking the time to review everything and I really hope that you enjoyed this. To my awesome parttime beta, Tifa-san, thanks again as always! And to my Pahoyhoy, I miss you so much, and I can't believe that we are almost down to the one month mark! Its so exciting! I love you and can't wait to see you again!!! Thank you to everyone who read this and don't forget to review, hehe! Until next time!


End file.
